The prior art includes filters using the principle of electrostatics for removing particles from various gasses; normally air, at velocities up to 10 m/s. The principle here employed is as follows. The air is propelled through an electric field where particles in the air receive an electric charge. The charged particles move into a collector section where each alternate plate is charged with the same polarity as the particles, and repels them. The other set of plates are grounded, which collect the particles. The remaining air, cleaned of the majority of particles, is then re-introduced into the environment. Washing cleans the contaminated plates, normally by water/detergent, high-pressure air or other means. The particles can be charged positively or negatively depending on the environment and the location of the filter.
While the electrostatic filter has evolved over the years there remain two basic operational problems. In the event of the filter collector section being shorted out or electrically discharging, the ioniser loses its charge. When this happens, the filter loses the ability to collect particulate for the time that the ioniser is discharged. In the event that the collector section is shorted, then the collector, ioniser and associated filter cells are discharged and fail to collect particulate matter.